Resume for Adventure
by SOLDIER
Summary: My winning entry to Retro's Metroid Prime 2 resume contest.


_**Author's Note: Not really a fan fiction per say, but this amusing little resume became a winning entry for a free copy of Metroid Prime 2. I knew a company like "Retro" would enjoy the old-school references found in this entry. I hope you all enjoy it as well.**_

Greetings, Athena Astronautics. My name is JSF, though I am known by many different code names throughout the galaxy. I am a Bounty Hunter of considerable repute. Ever since I received my first starter kit as a child (the Nitro Ergodynamic System package, the ideal starting assemble for any young and opportunistic Hunter), I knew that I was destined to enter the limitless galaxy of Bounty Hunting.

In the span of a few years, I have quickly made a name for myself throughout many planets, quickly building up my courage and skill, along with my fame and respect. I once liberated a planet of Basidiomycotans by saving their captured princess from a sinister race of reptilian enforcers, and their tyrannical king.

I had also saved another planet from enslavement from an evil practitioner of dark crafts, spending several days without sleep or nourishment while collecting eight scattered pieces of an ancient three-angled rune that was the foundation of the entire globe. That particular mission was quite perilous, but my power and wisdom prevailed against the unstoppable odds, and I felt my courage grow as a result.

But one mission that still leaves an impression to this day was my first journey into Planet Zebes, home to the infamous Space Pirates. I was hired to infiltrate the planet, and annihilate the leader and neural core of the Pirates. But upon sneaking into the first level of the fortress, I was unable to proceed any further. The red-colored doors leading to the further chambers were impossible to penetrate with the weapons I had on hand, and there were many small corridors that were impossible for me to fit through. It would have taken a life form the size of a small sphere to squeeze through those small passageways.

As a result, I had no choice but to abort the mission, leaving a bitter disappointment to my employers, and myself. Never before had I been so challenged by my enemies' surroundings that I was forced to leave a mission unfinished. So I decided to return to Zebes a few months later, determined to fulfill my contract, even if it had been terminated. However, I was too late, as it turned out another Bounty Hunter had already laid waste to the Space Pirates and their leader. At first I thought it was that famous mercenary racer who was responsible, but I soon discovered that the credit went to a new rookie Hunter, "Sam something". Whoever this "Sam" was, he must have been as resourceful as he was powerful.

My pride took a great blow that time, so I vowed never to leave another mission unfinished from that day onward. And as the years passed by, I kept good on my word. I honed my skills and sharpened my mind and body, as stronger challenges awaited me, each becoming more sinister and mind boggling then the last. I also made sure to always keep my Bounty Hunter assortment up to date, sticking mostly to the Nitro brand of hardware, from the Spatial Nitro Ergodynamic System to the Nitro 64000 brand, and most recently with the Nitro Galvanized Cytochrome System. Most of my peer Hunters may prefer the more advanced Xenon Biometric brand, but I always had a fondness for Nitro's products despite their limited capabilities. In the end, a true Bounty Hunter chooses the most efficient and trustworthy equipment, not the flashiest.

It is now that I request a chance to work with Athena Astronautics. I have grown bored of my recent adventures, and I desire a new challenge. I have heard many Bounty Hunters have turned away from the missions you have requested. Let me assure you then: I do not fear the Dark. I embrace it, and make its power my own, in conjunction with the Light. I have even found a way to travel through those aforementioned small corridors: By blowing them apart with the heavy firepower I keep at my disposal. Choose me for your missions, and I promise you will have no reason to ever fear the Dark again. N-mail me at .


End file.
